Yylfordt Granz
, sometimes romanized as Ilforte Grantz, is Arrancar Quince (15) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Appearance Yylfordt had long blond hair worn in a similar style to Byakuya Kuchiki's. What remains of his Hollow mask is on the top of his head, and looks like a broken helmet. He also wore the standard Arrancar uniform. Personality Yylfordt is a sarcastic, effeminate Arrancar. He commonly refers to other characters as "brother" when speaking. He is the older brother of Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 14 It is unclear what his relationship with his brother was, but it seemed less than positive, given Szayel's cold disregard of his death.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 15 History Yylfordt Granz was part of a group of Menos formerly led by Shawlong Kūfang. They wandered Hueco Mundo looking for a way to continue their evolution into Vasto Lorde. One day, the group came across an Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow and after seeing his power, Yylfordt and the rest of his group pledged allegiance to him, stating that he would become their king in a fellowship of Adjuchas working to become Vasto Lorde-class.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 5-11 After some time had passed, Yylfordt as well as the rest of his group noticed that they were not advancing in their evolution (not realizing that a Hollow's growth stops the moment any part of a Hollow's body is eaten by any other Hollow). When Shawlong announced this, Grimmjow sneered at their giving up and said he would leave the group. Shawlong however asked Grimmjow to eat a piece of them each so he could grow stronger and that they would not regress back to Gillian. Grimmjow granted their request and the same five would eventually become his Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 Synopsis Arrancar arc When Grimmjow leads the second invasion on the Karakura Town, Yylfordt along with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem, and Di Roy are part of his group. The group dispatches to search for opponents, Yylfordt heads toward the Urahara Shop and confronts Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 19 He senses Di Roy's defeat and tells Renji that Rukia was lucky, because Di Roy was not a very skilled warrior.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 9 During the fight, he clearly overpowers Renji's Bankai, having easily injured him. Though the fight between the two is briefly interrupted as Renji receives some assistance.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 6-9 In the anime, Renji was assisted by Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo. Ririn created illusions while Noba teleported Kurōdo around to attack Yylfordt. He quickly disposes of the Mod Souls after releasing his spiritual power and using Sonído. Bleach anime; Episode 217 In the manga, [Hanakari} watching from the Urahara Shop's roof notices that Ururu Tsumugiya is reacting to the Arrancar's reiatsu and goes into Genocide Mode. She then attacks Yylfordt in a robotic state of mind. Her brute strength causes some head injuries to Yylfordt, having him go into Resurrección in retaliation.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 9-19 With his power released, he brutally stabs Ururu and takes a direct hit from Jinta Hanakari's bat with no injuries. Renji then intervened and saved both the children but Yylfordt's horn pierces through Renji's Bankai and Renji. Thinking that Renji was now finished, he gives his name and rank as a sort-of farewell gift.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 1-6 However, Renji releases his limiter to which Yylfordt questions what it is. Renji explains the process of the limiter and then attacks Yylfordt who is unable to hold back the attacks any longer, seeing as how Renji is now five times stronger. The Bankai charges Yylfordt and he manages to grab its jaws but loses his left arm in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 2-10 Realizing that they are no match, Shawlong Kūfang orders his group to retreat. Unfortunately for Shawlong's group, all die at the hands of their Shinigami opponents with Renji using Hikōtsu Taihō to obliterate Yylfordt.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-20 Hueco Mundo arc Yylfordt was mentioned by his younger brother Szayel Aporro Granz as the source of his knowledge in fighting Renji Abarai. Szayel had used spirit-recording insects to heal Yylfordt beforehand, and these insects remained in Yylfordt's body, recording information about Renji's Bankai during their fight. This allowed Szayel Aporro to study his weaknesses and prepare a counter to the Shinigami and his abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 15 Yylfordt was also shown briefly alongside Grimmjow and the other Arrancar in Grimmjow's Fracción during a flashback into Grimmjow's past. He was alongside the other Arrancar of Grimmjow's group attempting to become a Vasto Lorde. Powers & Abilities Yylfordt is fairly powerful for his rank, able to fight off Renji Abarai's Bankai (at 20 percent power) without releasing his Zanpakutō. In contrast, however, he is little match for the surprisingly strong Ururu Tsumugiya in her normal state, but easily dispatches her once he releases his Zanpakutō. Renji also comments that if Yylfordt fought him at full strength from the start, Yylfordt might have won. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yylfordt has shown to be very proficient in swordsmanship. He is even able to effortlessly wound Renji Abarai using Bankai at 20 percent power.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 6-9 Hierro: Yylfordt also has strong Hierro. Even though he was distracted by Di Roy Linker's death, he was able to deflect Renji's Shikai with one hand and no effort at all. Sonído: Yylfordt can use Sonído at least on par with an average Números. Zanpakutō . Yylfordt's Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, except that its guard is diamond-shaped. *'Resurrección': the release command is . When released, Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process. In this form, he walks on four legs and uses his horns to skewer opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 17-20 Quotes *"So what's your plan now, brother?" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male